Sacred
by YouSlyGryffindor
Summary: This is a sequel to Secure. I highly recommend you read that story first. This story will contain SLASH and is explicit. For mature audiences only. SSHP main pairing. DMNL LMRL THIS STORY IS ON HOLD DURING "SECURE" REVISION. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.
1. Chapter 1

**Sacred** **: Sequel to** **Secure**

 **AN: I know that this has taken a bit of time for me to crank out, and I have no excuse for that. I find myself lacking in inspiration for the overall plot, though I have plenty of ideas for little scenes in this story. Any ideas will be considered and most appreciated.**

 **In other news, the poll for Lucius/? has been concluded, and I can't say that I'm not pleased with the results. Overwhelmingly, it has been decided that Remus Lupin will be his partner. However, that does leave us in question of the dynamic. Another poll regarding that can be found on my profile, and will be closed by or around the third chapter. I find myself craving a more submissive Lucius, but I'm leaving that choice up to you, dear reader.**

 **Warnings: This story contains mpreg, slash, bdsm themes, and is most certainly not canon. This is post-war, and non-DH or epilogue compliant. Sub!Severus, Dom!Harry, CreatureFic. SSHP, DMNL, LMRL. Don't like, don't read. This story is EXPLICIT, NC-17 content.**

 **As per usual, reviews make me smile and keep the updates moving more quickly.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Severus would get a lot more hugs and a lot more sex. As it is, I can only borrow them for my amusement.**

 _ **Chapter 1 : Ronald Bilius**_

 _Date: December 2_ _nd_ _, 1998_

 _Seven months after the final battle; one month after the bonding of Harry and Severus._

"Surely you can find a job, Ronald," Ginny was saying, glaring down at the man at the other side of the table. "Honestly, I think you should come back to Hogwarts to finish your final year."

The dirty man shook his head vehemently.

"I can't go back now, Gin! Can you imagine? Besides, it won't do any good. No one wants to hire the man who _betrayed the savior._ That bastard has ruined my life."

Ginny shrugged slightly, waving away his worries.

"You're pretty well fucked, Ron, but I don't see why you can't at least find a job."

Ron growled, leaning over the table to wag his chubby finger in her face.

"You act all high and mighty, like you don't want to kill him for doing this to— "

The girl slammed her palm down on the table fiercely.

"Stop it!" she snapped, her gaze on him sharp. "Did you read the prophet this morning, by chance?"

He looked at her quizzically.

" _Savior of the Wizarding World gets his happily ever after._ He has the press and all of wizarding Britain eating out of the palm of his hand. They won't say a word against him. He can do no wrong," she sat back, folding her arms across her chest. "I say you leave him alone before he throws you in Azkaban, and the world cheers him on for doing it!"

Ron scowled at her, his face flushing a lovely shade of puce.

"And you're just going to abandon me as well? Leave me to the wolves. So much for family sticking together! You're just as bad as the rest of them!"

Ginny stood, her face betraying nothing as she slammed payment for their meal onto the table.

"In case you've forgotten, Ron, you are no longer a member of my _family._ "

She turned on her heel, striding back into Hogsmeade to rejoin her classmates, searching for Christmas presents.

Severus was staring up at him, and he looked delicious with Harry's dick in his mouth. Harry growled, using his hand on the back of Severus' head to force him down on Harry's cock before pulling out completely. His submissive looked dazed, flushed with pleasure and arousal.

"What do you want, baby?"

"Fuck me. Oh, please fuck me, Dominant."

He pulled his mate up off the floor of the shower, pushing him against the wall and guiding his legs around his hips. His finger popped past his submissive's sphincter, him gasping as Harry spelled him to hang in the air, held by invisible straps.

"You're aching for it, pet. It's like you just can't get enough, my little slut. All wet and ready for me any time I please. Is that right, _cicaro?_ Are you just a whore, ready to be opened and used by me?"

Severus moaned as Harry introduced another finger, throwing his head back when said finger brushed against his prostate.

"Your whore, Alpha. Yours."

Harry growled again, scraping his teeth against the fragile skin of Severus' neck as he removed his fingers and plunged his cock into his mate's tight hole.

"Yes, Severus. You're my little slut, and I'm going to breed you until you're so full of my come that your tummy is round and full."

"Ah, fuck!" Severus shouted as Harry pounded in and out of him, screaming in pleasure as he felt ever ridge of Harry's dick inside of him. Harry wrapped a hand loosely around his penis, and he arched impossibly tense as he came.

He fell against Harry's chest like a rag doll, keening lightly as Harry continued to use him for his pleasure. Harry released him from the magical hold and sat on the shower bench, using his hands on Severus' round hips to direct him up and down on his cock.

Severus let out a small whine every time he was dropped down on his dick, delirious with the overstimulation.

Finally, Harry stilled, jerking Severus down a final time as he emptied himself inside of his mate. Severus gasped out a sob, feeling himself orgasm as his dominant's come filled him.

Harry held him close for a long moment, running his fingers up and down his back, pausing every once in a while to massage the stretched skin of his entrance. Severus mewled.

"Do you need a potion, little one?" Harry asked concerned, standing up slowly with his mate in his arms.

Severus shook his head, nuzzling Harry's neck.

"Nap?" he asked softly, limp in Harry's arms.

His dominant, smiled a gentle smile before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Of course, baby. Let's lay down."

Harry laid him on the bed, summoning a warm cloth and wiping him off before crawling in beside him. Severus whined slightly, and Harry chuckled, pulling him over into his arms and onto his chest.

"I'm not leaving. Go to sleep."

Severus relaxed, falling asleep in the arms of his bonded.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HoneyBear84, Severus desires what he is given. This will be explained more throughout this work. PiffyEQ, I find myself also excited for a pregnant Sevvy.**

Draco frowned deeply as he gently rubbed healing potion into his intended's fingers.

"Why don't you wear gloves when dealing with the Mandrakes, Nev?" he questioned, trying to keep his voice calm and not startle his love with his anger. How could take such little care of himself? "You know that they bite."

Neville smiled at him in his annoyingly calm way.

"I've told you before, Drake. They react better to physical touch than they do to the gloves."

Draco yanked Neville's hand to his chest and growled.

"And your safety is worth so little to you that you feel their comfort is above it?"

Neville's eyes went wide before he relaxed, smiling softly as he stood and wiggled into Draco's embrace.

"I wouldn't risk my life for it, no, but I will do what is necessary to accomplish my task to the best of my ability. If that means I have to rub a healing salve on my hands afterward, then so be it," he paused, glancing away from Draco as he shifted slightly from him. "I'm sorry that it is such a bother to you though. I can do it myself."

Draco froze momentarily before pulling Neville back to him.

"Silly Gryffindor, it is no bother to me," he admonished slightly. "I am worried for you, not inconvenienced. I only wish you took better care of yourself."

Neville offered him a crooked smile and snuggled into his shoulder.

"That's what I have you for," he teased.

Draco pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Yes," he agreed seriously. "I will always take care of you, my love."

Neville tensed.

"Always?"

Draco felt as if his heart had dropped to his stomach.

"You have objections to this?" he asked quietly, forcing his face into a mask of calm. "I did not realize you still possessed doubts so far into our courtship."

Neville shook his head quickly, his eyes filling with tears at the dead tone of his suitor's voice.

"No! No, Draco! I love you! That's not what I meant at all!"

Draco softened entirely when he saw Neville's face, caressing his cheek.

"Hush, pet. It is only a minor misunderstanding. Just clarify for me what you meant."

Neville clung to Draco, and the blonde tugged him closer. His Neville was so sensitive.

"I only meant—I wanted to know if you would—if maybe we'd bond soon, or if you decided you didn't want me—because I know I'm—"

"You are ready to bond with me, darling? I didn't realize. Of course, I wish to bond with you! Why on earth would I not?"

Neville shrugged, moving closer to Draco to tempt him to pulling him into his arms.

"Silly boy," Draco hissed, "you are my everything."

-page break-

"So I'm Lord Black, but Harry is also Lord Black, and if we are both in the same conversation regarding the Black house, his word precedes mine. Correct?"

Lucius gave him one of those small smiles that relaxed his face. Remus felt his wolf swell with pride, and the human side of him also felt pride at having brought that look to the man's face.

"I've been reading further and have a few questions for you," Remus heard himself say, and he hid his nerves behind his amber eyes, "regarding the laws of courtship."

Lucius averted his eyes from the wolf so that he wouldn't see his own pain. Of course the new Lord Black would have found someone he wished to woo. He was, after all, a war hero now, and had quite the selection to choose from.

"As always, Lupin, I'll do my very best to answer your questions."

Remus frowned.

"Why revert back to last names, Lucius? I had thought we were passed that."

Lucius swallowed thickly and conceded. He would not allow his own feelings to hurt the other man.

"I apologize, Remmy. What questions do you have?"

The tawny-haired man smiled wolfishly, standing and moving to walk along the shelves.

"First, am I only allowed to offer courtship to those below my station as Lord Black?"

Lucius rose an eyebrow. Was Remus interested in someone above him?

"No. You just have a higher chance of success, and you will not be accepted if that person needs their position elevated by a marriage."

There were only five families above the Blacks: the Potters, the Le Fayes, Gryffindors, Longbottoms, and Malfoys. Was he interested in the Granger girl? Perhaps a Longbottom cousin?

"And how long must a person mourn before they are able to accept a new suitor?"

Lucius straightened at that. Mourn? Was he planning to murder someone? As far as he knew, there were no eligible people above his station that had lost someone in the war.

"Three months if the death was expected, six if not. Might I ask who you have chosen, Rem, or is there a reason you hold their name close to your chest?"

Remus laughed softly, turning to Lucius and immediately dropping to his left knee. He reached inside his robe, pulling out a golden rose.

"I, Remus John Lupin Black, Lord of the most ancient House of Black, offer this rose as a symbol of my affections, with the honest intent of courtship. I await your response in ten days' time."

Lucius found himself frozen in Remus' warm gaze, sitting there looking at him in surprise. When Remus shifted slightly, he realized he had let the man kneel there for several minutes without even accepting the gift. He rose unsteadily, his elegant swoop wobbly and uncertain. He took the rose into his hand, bringing it up to his chest.

"Remus…"

Remus' eyes became murky for a moment, and Lucius swallowed.

"I shall take your proposal into consideration," he informed him formally, admonishing himself for not completing the ritual correctly. If he had voiced any doubt before issuing those words, Remus would have to take it as immediate rejection.

"Rem," he whispered as the man stood, staring down at the offering in his hand. "You mean to court me?"

Remus smiled shakily, betraying his nervousness.

"If you reject me, I will not revoke my friendship or alliance with the Malfoy family."

Lucius shook his head.

"I'm not going to reject you, Remmy."

The blonde looked so uncertain, and Remus moved forward to take the man's face into his hands.

"What is it?"

Lucius frowned.

"I need to know, has your wolf lost its mate, or are you still searching?"

Remus' eyebrows rose.

"I thought you knew."

"Knew?"

Remus jerked the man to him, running his nose up his neck.

"You smell like me, yet you remain ignorant."

Lucius seemed perturbed.

"What?"

"You are my mate, Lucius. I have known for many years."

The blonde reacted by pulling from him, shaking his head.

"You didn't tell me? How dare—"

"I chose to let you remain in what seemed to be a happy marriage rather than bother you with what I assumed you would find disgusting."

Lucius stopped and shook his head.

"This is why you wish to court me?"

Remus stepped forward, shaking his head back at him.

"If it were only my wolf that desired you, then I would not pursue a romantic relationship."

Lucius nodded slowly, smiling the small smile again.

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord of the Most Ancient House of Malfoy, accept your offer of courtship, Remus John Lupin."

Remus' smile was wide and bright.

TBC


End file.
